


What’s up Danger

by salted_liquorice



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Gen, peter parker’s death is touched upon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salted_liquorice/pseuds/salted_liquorice
Summary: Spider-Man lives.





	What’s up Danger

**Author's Note:**

> the city is the people and the people are the city.

Something dark latches on to the city after the passing of Spider-Man.

A sorrow that their hero is gone.

There is no more red and blue shape that whirls between the tall buildings and rooftops. No more cheers or whoops or quips that travel through the air.

Some mourn longer than others, but life has to go on, and so people continue on about their lives.

Still, there is a piece missing. It is hard to ignore.

It’s not just sorrow either that washes over the people.

Shadows and ill will see an immediate opportunity, and it takes no time at all for streets to get dangerous and unfriendly to anyone and everyone. When night comes, danger becomes even more daring and threatening. It hasn’t even been a full week and every city corner is already more unsafe and eerie!

It feels like help just doesn’t make it in time, no matter the efforts of the police. Even those disapproving of their hero have to acknowledge that he was a significant, empowering presence the city needed.

It would take some time to adjust.

Yet time is also short.

 

 

Something is very wrong but people don’t seem to really notice or acknowledge it. Maybe they don’t want to.

There is no one to fix this, after all. No one willing to take on the job. The mantle. The responsibility.

 

 

But.

What is this?

It appears there are others, they are Spiders, but none of them are _theirs_.

The others are seemingly causing trouble, and the police certainly isn’t taking them lightly. Then again, isn’t— wasn’t this a regularity with their Spider-Man also?

People are well aware of the odd shifts that have recently happened. Some are simply ignoring their worries (that it’s just some general superhero mess, nothing to worry about, it will be fixed even if their hero isn’t there anymore). Some are treading the worst (that the city is just gonna combust soon) and some are hoping.

These others are brave, perhaps they want to help, perhaps they are here to protect.

But it’s not the same.

None of them are their Spider-Man.

 

 

However, there is a flicker. A spark of something promising, but not quite there yet. Perhaps. Maybe. Hopefully.

 

 

Much sooner than expected, it’s like gears pick up pace. It hasn’t been long at all since their hero passed but something is happening.

It makes lurkers nervous, dark shades hesitant. Whatever is happening it’s worth taking caution, to stop, wait and see. Ready to bail if this is really what they fear it is.

This same thing makes people look up to the rooftops.

”Look!”

”Look at that!”

Someone is falling down the side of a building. People stop to watch, worried, treading.

”Is that a kid?!”

This kid is falling, and sets into a controlled form. The kid falls quicker and quicker.

Some of the closest to the building see the kid manouvering, changing position—

The form is familiar. Are they imagining it or are there white strings shooting upwards?

People wait with baited breath at what will happen.

There is a beat,

another,

and the kid stops falling.

With a swing he leaps forward above the street, leaving behind people standing and staring. They are relived that the kid is okay but shocked that there is a kid jumping over cars and running around and then lifting off again like—

Like…

”… Spider-Man?”

 

 

An elated echo stretches through the night.

_”Woooooo!”_

Yeah,

that’s him.

Spider-Man is back.

A woman drops her documents to the floor, sounds of sputtering and confusion fill the entire hall as someone undeniably Spider-Man runs by the window, shoes squeaking on the glass.

And off to danger.

 

 

It doesn’t take all that long for chaos to erupt.

All because of one desperate man.

The city really is about to combust on itself and not everyone knew they had a hero who would save them this time like the last.

But they do.

The best confirmation is the man who was now nicely caught in the web of the Spider for all to see.

Danger sulks. This was a short-lived reign. Now it has to be careful again.

The people have a hero. He is young and small, but he also has the energy, and what it takes.

Isn’t that just how it all started anyway.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
>  
> 
> not entirely sure about how this turned out, i might return to it after i see the movie again.
> 
> also THE SCENE IS GREAT, THE MOVIE IS GREAT


End file.
